Jasper's Aquaintences: Friend or Foe
by Eustass Kid
Summary: This is a story of friends or aqauintences that Jasper had made in his old, coven they are the last survivor's of the Spanish Coven war's after the Volturi interupted and took them out, they survived for year's and decided to pay jasper a visit
1. Chp 1:Spanish Tale

"Crack." a faint snap severed the human's neck almost fully separated, he dropped the man to the hard wood floor. Several floor boards creaked as he turned to walk away. The man yelled, "you freak, you demon, you paralyze me and don't have the nerve to finish me off you really are a monster." That hit a nerve this vampire hated when he was subjected as a monster he turned his neck slightly a smile appearing at the corner of his mouth, "You asked for it." He to a step and twirled at the same time sending his foot right into the man's torso, smashing him through the wall. Crunch! The man's rib cage shattered bloodying the floor and wall he kicked him through, he let out a snicker and left the house without a noise.

The vampire returned back to his home once home to a coven of vampires when there used to be many wars and coven's all around Mexico city, he missed the thrill and excitement he got from slaughtering massive amounts of vampires. On the up side for human's he preferred killing vamp's than the weak human race, which made it easier for him to abstain from their blood. "Ring……Ring,Ring." The phone rang 3 times before he got up to receive the call, "Hi, who is it." he waited and heard fast paced breathing on the other line, "This is Marqez, I need your fricken help with some newbies got to 'round them up and keep them calm don't want another Volturi interference." He laughed, "You can't handle a couple of new-borns wow your dependency on me has grown a lot more in the past 34 years, guess you get lazier with age." He smirked, to him 34 years was like a day and a century a year, human time was meaningless.

He arrived in a flash to fast for the human's eye to see even if they did he'd appear as a blur, "Those the new-born's inside." Marqez replied, "Yah that's them, their unaware of our presence thought there sense of smell aren't fully developed yet." He exclaimed," Let's slaughter them." The flashed inside in a moment's notice Marqez taking out the vamp's in front while the other took out the bulk of them using his power. They regrouped and met together in the center of the room, "Look's like theirs one left." Marqez rushed over and smashed through the wall there on the other side stood Enrique, "How the hell did you get caught you friken weakling, Enrique." He replied, "hey it's not my fault they caught me off guard Marqez and why is Ulquirro here, you rely on him to much your gona get killed one of these days." He and Marqez marched over to untie him and the brought him back with them to Marq's hideout and took a rest from the fight, "so how yah been besides getting caught." Ulquirro snickered and laid back in his nice expensive chair he picked up at the local furniture store, well not entirely he kinda stole it, "I've been fine, same old, same old, so how's the old coven I know Bernitez joined the Volturi and is now assisting them as a guard.

"I heard she recently became captain of the guard she hangs around with Aro and his gang herself, guess she's a big shot now. Unlike us down in the dump's of Mexico fending off threats." then Ulquirro chimed in," So any one else still alive from back in the war's." Marqez thought and said, "Oh yah the only other one is Jasper, he's kinda off the radar said to be with a vegetarian coven up in Washington one of them states in America." Ulquirro exclaimed, "hmm….." He thought a bit pondered about the past. "Jas and I weren't the greatest of friends, but I could tolerate him, unlike some people." He eyed Enrique, he was always the worst fighting vamp always getting caught and being used as bait, and Marqez his big brother came to the rescue every time. Somehow I always got caught in the middle though it pissed me off and now I live with them, He thought to himself. "Yo, so what we doing this week, brother eating some people, doing our thing." Enrique blandly interrupted our conversation. "I have a carzy idea, why don't we pay Jasper a visit and his new crew, see if their any cool and what not maybe a place to crash for a bit." Ulquirro put his hand up to his mouth, as he thought,"actually… that could be fun as long as I'm leading you dork's and you stay in line." He growled, Marqez and especially Enrique flinched a bit. Since I was the oldest I was the most respected around hear, and another he remembered all the sudden, "Guess I'll go punch jasper in the face for taking my second in command position and the coven also, I never got him back for that, should be fun. How I love memories."

The three took off for the supposed fork's Washington were Jasper was hanging these day's. The reached it running in under three days since there speeds were especially fine tuned, "Whew, 2 hours til we reach them." He yelled. "Shut up Enrique," They said in unison.


	2. Chp 2:Flash from the past

Standing in the middle of the street, pausing briefly knowing that once the stepped pas the _Welcome to Forks sign after several minutes, the vampires might know of their presence considering they have been around for centuries. They were cautious making sure that Jasper's new coven did not perceive them as a threat and merely an old acquaintance, hopefully they'd meet up with him first though so it wouldn't cause any unfortunate mishaps. "Well y'all let's get moving." They had developed a sort of Spanish southern accent, from being in many different places around the gulf of Mexico. Ulqiurro took the lead with Marqez following close behind next Enrique to watch over him. They reached an open field in a matter of seconds that seemed to have the faintest tint of vampire scent wafting through the air, like as if they had gone through this place, but it had faded with time. "hmm… there seems to be one scent that's the strongest must be were they live lets follow this one first." The obeyed his order and continued on running through the tree's_

"_Wait, Enrique stop." Enrique pulled ahead and got close-lined in the face knocking him onto the ground. "ugh.. What was that." Enrique was hit by someone strong enough to completely knock over a vampire onto his back. "Who are you guy's." a deep yet young voice came around the tree as a massive structure appeared, looked like a teenager but the vamp could have been centuries old thanks to there immortal life and unchanging looks. "Evening, you must a vampire of Jasper's coven, may I presume." Ulquirro stated," I might know a man named that depends what you business with him is and why you came into are territory." Marqez said, "ok,ok." He sighed, "Were old friends of jasper's, more like acquaintances. The names Marqez I'm part of one of the last remaining Spanish coven's in Mexico city. Jasper used to be with us, were the only survivor's from the Coven war's other than him." Ulqiurro exclaimed quickly, "The names Ulquirro, I'm the coven's leader and the dimwit you knocked out is are newest member though he is no new-born, we came to see how old Jas is doin." The vampire said," My name is Emmet." He said still not trusting the two, as a women appeared she was about the same age as this Emmet character._

"_Also who is your beautiful friend here." Marqez smiled and winked, as Emmet growled. "Hush Emmet, I always welcome compliment's, my name is Rosaline, you guy's looking for Jas, he should be back soon he just went hunting with Alice." Alice was jasper's supposed soul mate they'd been together for year's. "You guy's can follow us." Rosaline was more welcoming to the Vampire kind than Emmet was, but she had difficulties with human's she despised them mostly. The followed as Emmet took to the back and eyed Marqez, unsure of their backround story or he was just to jealous he went with that. The bunch of them reached the Cullen manor and were welcomed at the door by Carlisle and Esme, who were very friendly after they heard the story from Emmet and Rosaline. "Nice to meet you two," they stared at the child, about 10 year's clutching to Esme's dress. "hm, you a quite yound for a vampire." One exclaimed. "Oh she's not a vampire, she's half vamp/half human." Enrique looked up puzzled, "huh.. I've never heard of that." Ulquirro smacked him in the back of the head, "Don't be rude didn't we tell you their was suspicion that Half human/Half vamp's existed, or weren't you not like always."_

"_Uh, ok sure now I remember." He lied blatantly to avoid getting hit again, "So who are the other to I smell that live in the house," asked Marqez, "That would be us," a normal yet, soothing voice from the stairwell answered, "I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella." she chimed in, "Hi, I'm Bella." Her voice was normal almost unreal she was a vampire yet she sounded and acted human, he thought it was strange. They all walked in and talked for a while and awaited the return of Jasper and Alice, they each explained a bit about their past and what they were up to, to familiarize themselves with one another, and Carlisle welcomed them to stay for as long as they wanted, "I might take you up on the offer." He sad as he heard the door swing open, "I'm home." they looked up hearing the familiar southern accent and Alice's kind gentle voice. Ulquirro picked up on voices since his power had to do with sound he could manipulate it and use it for specific things, as Marqez had a weird power that created two other arm's giving him the advantage in fights. Enrique, well he could somewhat fly if you call having the ability to jump 3 times higher than any normal flying I guess that's his ability, is was kinda lame yet it helped with finding people over a long distance. "wo," Jasper said as he marched through the door, He recognized them after a minute of thinking. "Well if it isn't Ulquirro, Marqez, and …., who are you." The three chuckled, "This is our newest recruit Enrique, he's not quite fully developed, but he's past the new-born. _


	3. Chp 3: The trio meets the Cullens

Jasper looked over at them stunned, "How you two find me, I mean Forks, Washington is quite a ways from our old hideout in the slums of Mexico city." He smiled and strutted over for holding Alice's ahnd pulling along to meet them. "Yah we decided to pay you a visit and introduce you to Enrique, maybe stay a bit, and hang." Marqez said. "I'm the new head poncho of the coven, and we will likely help with anything as we stay as long as it isn't to strenuous." Jasper replied, "Yah so now that y'all will be staying with us how 'bout you tell me what you guys have been up to for the past century or so." Mostly, we been kickin' some vamp ass to keep the new-born population down low, we don't want another repeat." Marqez exclaimed. Ulquirro tossed in, "Yah it's been pretty lame we had Marqez's little bro join up with us, hmm… about 50 years ago, " they chuckled, "wow he's really young, It's ok Bella here has only been a vampire for I think ten years now, but her ability to control her thirst has helped her fit in well here." Enrique said, with a smile, "Hey little one why don't you come and sit over here what's your name." She quietly walked over and sat beside him, Enrique's charm was astounding with young children.

"Hello, my name is Renesme." she still had trouble pronouncing her L's, although she was supposedly ten and looked it her vocabulary and voice was that of a teenager, he found it strange. Jacob came down the stairs and noticed that she was next to a strange vampire in the blink of his eye, "Hey Renesme I got your…." He growled and he flung across the room his renesme was sitting next to a vamp he had seen before. Ulquirro acted quickly he flashed across the room at the speed of sound in front of Enrique, who was to slow to react in time, "Stop." He mumbled, and focused a loud shriek on Jacob having his ear's bleed bringing him to his knee's, because his power as he said before was controlling sound and sound waves. "We mean you know harm human, and why do you guy's have a human here anyway." He said snidely. Renesme yelped and Edward said, "It's ok he's Renesme's baby-sitter, the dog." Jacob growled, "I'm no dog, I'm a werewolf, get it straight bloodsucker." Ulquirro looked stunned and said ," a werewolf, I didn't think they existed, apparently they do interesting." The three looked stunned, but took it in.

Marqez interrupted again to finish the story from earlier, "Well were the last three from your coven except Benitez, she was recruited in to the Volturi, as Head Captain of the Royal Guard, she's pretty special now." He laughed, "hmm.. Volturi huh.., we had a run in a while back but they withdrew, because of bella's powers and are massive numbers, who have now gone back to there old covens." Ulquirro came back to the conversation, "Ah, that's pretty good, the most powerful vampires withdrew against you guy's must have been some army." They sat fro a while discussing different things and then started talking about Renesme and how she came to be, they also told and discussed what each of there powers were so they could be more open and free with one another. "Yah we were going to enroll Nessie in school and I was bringing down the paper's til whats his face was near nessie, you might have hurt her." She laughed, "Your to cautious Jacob, you need to be more or shall I say less protective." even thought she was ten she looked like she was at least a short freshman in high school and she had the IQ of a college student so they were all going back to high school again for fun. "Yah we wanted her to go to school, but jake and Edward wanted to be with her, so they pulled some strings and got her into high school, I think she can pull it off though."

"Well as long as were here we should join you as well it could be fun, we been to school so many times it be a breeze," Marqez and Enrique nodded, in agreement as if they were saying yes it's cool. "Then it's settled we'll enroll as the……, huh what's gona be are last names." they thought for a second, "How about Antonia that's sort of American while keeping the Spanish background." The all seemed to agree and were cheerful about the idea, the cullen family took well to the newcomers and they seemed to like the new place to crash, but what will happen next will all go smoothly or will it fall apart.


End file.
